Those Kids with a Typewriter - Season 2
by DisneyWriter
Summary: To get away from the bad jokes and haphazard reviews, Those Kids with a Typewriter decide to move to another season to distance themselves from that. This is where bad fanfiction burns, and as always, you're free to suggest some any time.
1. Pokemon Days of Future Past

Wally the Critic

 _PoKeMoN Days of Future Past_ By: Firehell The Pokeshipper

(Wally's POV)

Hello and Welcome to Those Kids with a Typewriter where bad fanfiction burns. A few housekeeping things we need to get through first. I'm going to be the critic/main protagonist of the story segments/editor's mouthpiece/jerk. Everyone else will now be my co-workers. I like comic books. I like them a lot. I like comic book movies where we can see the characters brought to life in rather than be in yellow spandex. PoKeMoN Days of Future Past may make me rethink that. Though It's against Those Kids with a Typewriter's policy to review a fic fresh off the keyboard, I'm going to break it anyways.

* * *

 _The world is a mess All the Evil groups have united under one man Trip._

* * *

(Wally facepalms while slowly weeping)

FIRST SENTENCE!

Which brings me to a long list of questions

Was the written on a phone? What's with the random capitalization?

Why is Trip so out of character?

Where are the commas?

Why is this a run-on sentence?

* * *

 _Team Evil_

* * *

I'm sure names like evil names "Cipher" or "Umbara" or "Asmodeus" were taken at the time of this post-apocalyptic future.

* * *

 _has destroyed nearly all resistance and enslaved all pokemon they would capture Pokémon,erase their memories and turn them into Giant Robot monsters_

* * *

Why turn them into robot monsters if you're going to erase their memories? Sure you can argue that the mechanical parts are to enhance their powers, but why the giant robot monsters? Why go though the trouble of making robotic abominations when you could do something like get pokemon DNA and build your own weapon. It would be more efficient than turn them into mindless robots. Heck, I think darkballs are still a thing. Why not use those?

* * *

 _I always said they looked like Sentinels from that cool movie where that guy went into the past to change the future I think it was called Back to the Future no it was called X-men_

* * *

Really? You're pulling this?

* * *

 _yes now I remember anyway back to the point I have lost nearly all my friends and family the only ones I have left are Pikachu,The Legendaries and Viper all the others are dead the first being Misty. It was a horrible day Misty had fallen for Trip and they got married after he married her he killed her and took her Pokémon_

* * *

Are you sure that you're writing Trip, not some strange OC you've made up? Trip is a racist prick, but I don't think that he'll resort to outright murder. He has more common sense than that.

* * *

 _but the Legendaries have a plan to change that all of this. "Ash hurry up" said Viper. I ran after her she was fast. I still don't get why the Legendaries can't just teleport us there" I said_

* * *

Who the hell is this girl? You can't just dump a character on us and not give some degree of exposition. I'd be okay if you'd given us something as small as clothing or hair color.

* * *

 _ **Ash if they do they will be caught remember Trip can track Pokémon once they use their powers**_

 _" Oh yeah Pikachu I forgot" I said rather embarrassed_

* * *

How can Pikachu talk?

* * *

 _ **Third Person view**_

 _ **The Legendaries hide out**_

 _" Chosen one you made it " said Arceus_

* * *

I fail to see why this future is so hopeless. You have Arceus on your side. Going by anime logic, Arceus is literally immune to all attacks now that it has the plates back. Give me one good reason it can't just go telekinetically strangle Trip from where it stands. Tell me one good reason why they can't just warp the survivors to another universe. I hear _Pokemon Adventures_ has pretty great steak.

* * *

 _" Sorry I got sidetracked" said Ash_

 _ **More like daydreaming** said Pikachu_

 _" Ash we have thought of a plan to save the future" said Mewtwo_

 _" Really" said Ash_

 _They hear Monsters attacking_

 _" I will hold them off" said Viper_

 _Viper runs outside and starts using her Aura_

* * *

Really? She can't teleport or make portals or phase through walls or secrete venom like a snake? How did she survive all this time? At least give us the "They're the last survivors" type of exposition before you do any of this crap.

* * *

 _" Chosen One all you need to do is let your mind focus on mine" said Dialga_

 _" Now Chosen one once you go back only you,Pikachu and Dialga will remember what happened" said Arceus_

 _" But remember once you are there you can't come back you will have to live your life all over again" said Palkia_

 _" I understand" said Ash_

 _Then Viper is thrown inside and dies_

* * *

How is she out just like that? Now I really wonder why she's survived all this time. And why did the legendaries just let her charge in and fight?

* * *

Ash and Pikachu souls are in Ash room then they see 10 year old him asleep Ash all of a sudden is sucked into his body and Pikachu disappears

Ash wakes up

" I'm back time to make things right" said Ash

He then looks at his alarm clock and realizes that this time he can be early

Professor Oak lab

"The starter pokemon are Squirtle,Bulbasaur and Charmander" said Professor Oak

* * *

So we're rehashing the first episode? Skip!

* * *

 _unfortunately for Ash just before he caught Spearow it called for its flock and they saw the whole thing_

 _" Not again" shouted Ash_

 _They jumped off the cliff_

* * *

This first chapter sucks!

Proofreading mistakes are rampant, making already harder to read than it already is. Why do creatures worshiped as gods by ancient cultures need Ash's help? Can't Arceus and Mewtwo go Dark Phoenix and wipe the other side out? Where's the logic? Viper could have been an interesting character, but they killed her easily. What the hell? This story skimps on the details like you wouldn't believe. I don't know anything about the hideout other than it's large enough to hold some large pokemon. And of course

Why is Trip so out of character?

Who the hell is Viper?

What's with the aura powers?

Where are the humans?

Why did Trip murder Misty?

Where's the logic in all this?

I'm Wally. I read it, and I wish I hadn't.


	2. Christmas Special 1

**_Those Kids with a Typewriter_**

 _ **Christmas Special #1**_

"I doubt you know my sentiment on romance around Christmas. I don't like it. I don't like it because i feels so disrespectful to the season of giving to those less fortunate. Why must love be a theme?" Wally said. In a flash of poorly green-screened light, Mary Sue appeared.

"But Wally, what about all those girls and boys that wish for that significant other?" said the girl ssssoooo beautiful that she takes on the appearance of whoever you desire. Wally glared at her as if he had to swallow an entire frozen dinner whole along with the plate.

"Oh it's you again." he sighed, "Get out before I get security to do so." In another flash of light (poor CGI by the way), Feminazi entered.

"Oh great. You're here." Wally groaned.

"Greetings male swi - " Feminazi said.

"Shut up already. I just want something related to this review!" Wally began, "SECURITY!"

 _ **This next fanfic is Twilight fanfic. Leave while you can. All the vampire butchering turns into Santa butchering. If you value your childhood, leave now!**_

* * *

 _"Bella come on, it will look amazing on you! Mike will love it!" Alice excitedly exclaimed over the phone._

 _"Alice, how many times do I need to tell you that I am not dating Mike!" Bella said annoyed that her friend never stopped bugging her about Mike Newton. He's had a major crush on her ever since her high school years, and Bella recently bumped into him a couple weeks ago. Mike had asked her out to dinner to 'catch up' on all the years that passed by, or that is what he told her. Mike on the other hand had other idea's, he secretly tricked her into a date with him. Bella, having the worst luck on the planet, played right into his plan. To say the date was bad was an understatement, Mike kept on making very lecherous comments to her the whole time, making her feel very uncomfortable. Ever since the lurid date, Alice keeps on teasing her about it._

* * *

"We start out with cliche boy drama and clothing drama. So, we're literally one step behind where _Twilight_ started." Wally groaned, "So we skip to the clothing drama."

"Her Mary Sue-ness feeds my hunger. BWAHAHAHWAHAHAH." said Mary Sue.

"Why did you suddenly become evil?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"That explains it."

* * *

 _Alice let out an irritated groan, "Whatever, that is besides the point. What I am trying to get at is did you even wear that Santa set Rose and I bought you for your birthday?"_

 _"I-I uh...yea." Bella stuttered as she looked around her apartment nervously._

 _"You are such a bad lier. Always were and always going to be. When are you going to stop lying, Bella? Everyone can tell when you are lying." Alice said amused. Judging from her tone of voice, Bella could tell she was smiling._

 _Bella huffed in a exasperation, "Fine I haven't warn it. I haven't had anyone to wear it for anyways."_

 _"Well if you go out with Mike again, then you will. Do you even know if it fits?" Alice asked a little annoyed._

 _Bella not wanting to lie to her friend and risk being caught again -like always- decided to tell the truth. "Honestly, I haven't even tried it on."_

 _"WHAT!?" Alice screeched. Bella had to pull the phone away from her ear because Alice's yelling was too loud for her ear to handle._

 _"Bella Marie Swan you will try that on right now!" Alice yelled_

 _"Why?" Bella questioned raising an eyebrow even though Alice wasn't able to see it._

 _"Because then I will know you wore it once and Rose and my money would have at least have some use." Alice said_

 _"Fine, what do you want me to do when I am wearing it?" Bella asked a little annoyed._

 _"Call me and let me know that it fits." Alice said_

 _"Bye Alice." Bella said_

 _"Bye Bella." She responded "Oh and don't forget to call me! Promise?" Alice added._

 _Back to her cheerful self. I swear her mood swings can give you whiplash. Bella thought as she answered Alice's question. "Promise."_

* * *

"And like the rest of all these M-rated lemon fics. This accomplishes nothing. So Bella finds the outfit, which happens to be underwear. I'm not kidding. And if you feel like I'm skipping over details, yes, I am skipping over this thing to make this thing safe for work." Wally said, " So Edward Cullen - I mean - Santa comes down the chimney is this rather awkward scene."

* * *

 _"Tisk, tisk, tisk. And if you are so curious my name is Edward Cullen, also known as Santa Claus all over the world. Now, who ever told you Santa isn't real?" He asked as he surveyed the woman crouching behind a table._

 _"It is a known fact." She shot back._

 _"What is your name? and if Santa isn't real then what am I?" He asked her_

 _"My name is Bella Swan and you Edward are some creep who just came down my chimney for no apparent reason."_

* * *

"Bella is way out of character in this scene ... And I actually like it. She's acting like how a normal person when someone breaks into her house." Wally said, "The canon fool found it romantic to be stalked."

* * *

 _He laughed at her statement. "If I wasn't Santa then how would I know that you wanted..let's see..." He started as he began looking threw several sheets of paper. He pulled out a crumpled out white one and began reciting it to her, "A green scarf, new black boots, a loofah, mustache remove-"_

 _"That mustache remover is for my friend." Bella cut in._

 _"Sure it is." He said sarcastically, "bra's, underwea-"_

 _"Okay, but that doesn't prove anything. You probably got that list from my friend Alice." She said harshly as she stood up from her sitting position ready to snatch the list away from his curious eyes._

 _Bella completely forgot what she was wearing until she looked up at the man's glazed over green eyes. He has some beautiful eyes. Bella thought as she looked into their darkened depths. She watched in a daze as the man began to take off his Santa hat and fake beard which was concealing his identity._

* * *

"I recant my praise and add several more criticisms."

* * *

 _"Today was a tragedy for most kids, and some adults around the whole word. More than half of the kids didn't receive their presents from Santa." The woman paused and looked into the camera with a sad expression. "This footage was just brought in to is not too long ago. It appears Santa got a little too busy at someones house last night and forgot to deliver the rest of the presents." The woman finished with a sad smile._

* * *

"And this is how the fic ends. I'm being totally serious. This is how it ends. I refuse to acknowledge anything else." Wally said.

"This fanfic AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? ..." Wally exclaimed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He throws the book against the wall.

* * *

Editor's Note: Okay Wally, I think I should be paying you more for putting yourself though things like this. Yeah, this story is not safe for work in the slightest. I'm sorry if this feels rushed, but this is a lemon fic. I refuse to show such things on this review. Oh, Feminazi and Mary Sue won't be leaving any time soon. Tune in next time for Follow/Fav

 ** _Digidestined Christmas Party By: sheltie_**


	3. Christmas Special 2

_**Those Kids with a Typewriter**_

 ** _Digidestined Christmas Party By: sheltie_**

"Almost done... " Wally grunted as he was typing away at his computer, "Yes! My review of _Teen Titans Go!_ is up! Wait ... No."

Darth Vader: NOOOOO ...

"Just... begin... the review." he said scathingly.

* * *

 **A/N: been a while since I did a nice Taiora story. This will have sprinkles of other couples too. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh great. Taiora shipping wars." Wally sighed, "I'm sorry. This shipping war between Taiora and Sorato has been going on for too long. It makes the Pokeshipping and every other ship look tame. It doesn't help that _Digimon Adventures Tri_ , the third follow up to _Digimon Adventures_ , _still_ teases both ships... But enough about this history of shipping wars, let's talk about the story itself."

* * *

 _Tai Kamiya sighed. Another Christmas has come. Old wounds have opened up again. He remembered it just like it happened yesterday. The day his best friend, the girl he's had a crush since he started liking girls, broke his heart. He knew deep within his heart he was in love with her back then, but now he knew fully that he was, is still._

* * *

"Two lines in and we already have teenage drama," Wally said, "Christmas is about helping other people out of the goodness of your heart, not the about your love life. Unless mistletoe is involved. Then it can be about your love life."

* * *

 _"Hey Tai, the others are going to be here soon."_

 _Tai turned to his little sister, Kari, who was staring at him with a worried expression._

 _"Okay, is everything set?" Tai asked._

 _Kari nodded._

 _"Great" Tai said._

 _"Are you alright Tai?" Kari asked worriedly._

 _Tai let out a sigh._

 _"I am Kari" he said._

 _Kari looked like he didn't believe him, but said nothing and left the room to wait for their guests. Tonight they'd be having a Christmas party with all the Digidestined invited._

* * *

"Seriously, when does this take place? After _Adventures_ and before _02_ or after _02?_ This needs to be clarified." Wally said.

* * *

 _/Scene Break/_

* * *

"BWAHAHAWHAHABAHWHHAHAAAH!" Wally laughed, "Are you serious? Is this some reference to the whole 'calling your attacks' trope? Is our omniscient and omnipresent narrator narrating everything now?"

Wally!Narrator: Wally decided to review. Wally looks angry. Wally socked me in the gut *Squeals.*

* * *

Kari stood waiting thinking about her brother. She was very worried. She knew about her brother's feelings concerning one Sora Takenouchi. It hurt her to see her brother like this. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She went and opened the door to reveal her best friend, TK.

* * *

"Since when has Tai ever been this ... emo. When just when? I understand I could miss something, but Tai never was this angsty about love in the run of _02_. I doubt he was this angst in the original as well." Wally said, "You have to respect some degree of continuity."

 **CONTINUITY ALARM**

"Hey!" Wally snapped, "Go bug Linkara. I didn't even ramble about continuity."

 **THIS IS MY OTHER JOB**

"I didn't even hire you." Wally said.

 **YOU DIDN'T, BUT SOME GUY NAMED ASH KETCHUM DID**

"Forget it." Wally relented, "Let's go on."

* * *

 _"Merry Christmas Kari" TK said with a wide smile._

 _"Merry Christmas TK, what have you got there?" Kari asked gesturing to the items TK was carrying._

 _"Oh, my mom didn't want me to come empty handed so she baked up a few things" TK said._

 _"Well then let me help with those" Kari said._

 _The two carried the few items and placed them on the table with the rest of the food._

 _"Where's Tai?" TK asked._

 _"He's in his room" Kari said trying her best to hide her sadness._

 _But TK knew Kari too well to not hear Kari's tone._

 _"I'll go and talk to him" TK said._

 _Kari just nodded and went back to the door so she could greet guests._

 _/Scene Break/_

* * *

"That scene break is going to drive me nuts." Wally said.

* * *

 _TK entered Tai's room after knocking and getting the okay to go in._

 _"Hey Tai, how are you?" the blond asked._

 _"Fine TK, I'm doing fine" Tai said._

 _TK frowned. He thought of Tai as another older brother and he could almost read Tai just as well as Kari._

* * *

"Which begs the question, how well can you read Kari? I think your screen time got axed back in _02_." Wally said.

* * *

 _"You're still in love with her, aren't you" TK stated._

 _"Yeah, I am" Tai said._

 _TK was somewhat surprised Tai had come out and admitted it. He thought Tai would try and deny it._

 _A knock on the door stopped whatever was going to say._

 _"TK, Tai, the others are arriving" Kari said through the door._

 _"Come on Tai, lets go" TK said._

 _Tai sighed and got up and the two left the room._

 _In the living room Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Davis were already there. Sora and Matt nowhere to be seen. Tai was somewhat relieved with this since he didn't have to see the two all together and stuff. He was never ready for that._

 _"Hey Tai" Joe said in greeting._

 _"Hey Joe, you guys" Tai said nodding to his friends._

* * *

 **PLEASE STAND BY**

"Okay, I've looked up Christmas in Japan which says it is a mildly romantic holiday. I'm sorry for my earlier comments against romance during Christmas. Anyways, we now know where this fits into the timeline."

* * *

 _In the living room Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Davis were already there. Sora and Matt nowhere to be seen. Tai was somewhat relieved with this since he didn't have to see the two all together and stuff. He was never ready for that._

 _"Hey Tai" Joe said in greeting._

 _"Hey Joe, you guys" Tai said nodding to his friends._

 _The others greeted Tai and soon they all got to chatting and having fun. Tai relaxed as he talked with his close friends. The party went on and Tai enjoyed talking to all of his friends and eating the good food that was set out. He had a few of the treats TK's mom told TK to bring as well the items made herself. She was actually a good cook._

* * *

"Okay, I call ... nothing. Why did I review a story I can barely tear apart?" Wally said, "One thing I really don't like is the lack of description. You don't have to be Charles Dickens when it comes to description, but please give a little more."

* * *

 _Sora cocked her head to the side like she was trying to discern whether or not her best friend was lying to her. It made Tai uncomfortable since Sora always had a way of weaseling the truth out of him if she stared long enough._

* * *

Wally said, "Oh great. The word 'cocked' showed up. Now I have to deal with - "

"BRUH, this is phallic humor is awesome BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUHHHHH." said the Teenaged Fool.

"What the - I though I kicked you out of my house?" Wally snapped, "GET OUT... that was not meant to be humorous."

Minutes later, security kicked him out.

* * *

 _Tai was relieved. He was sure he was going to crack soon. Sora moved on after to say hello to everyone else, which relieved Tai a bit more since he knew that if Sora stayed and grilled him long enough he'd spill his guts and say something he didn't want to say. Mainly his feelings._

* * *

"Okay, Tai, can you come hear one second." the critic said, "A little closer ... that it. He-hem. HOW HARD IS - oh forget it. It's written pretty well. It's neither over dramatic nor poorly written."

* * *

 _The party was now going well with most of the Digidestined there. They were all chatting, laughing, and having a good time. Everyone was having a good time. Davis was trying to get Kari under the mistletoe, but Kari evaded him every turn making the boy pout. It didn't help that Mimi and Izzy were hogging the mistletoe either. The two were in the must touch one another at every possible opportunity phase of their relationship._

* * *

"Mimi and Izzy ... This is hilarious in hindsight because _Digimon Adventures Tri_ tossed the ship tease for these two like a rag doll." Wally chuckled.

* * *

 _It was sweet, but a bit nauseating too._

* * *

"Hahaha." Wally laughed dryly.

* * *

 _As for TK, he was chatting with Joe and Cody, but keeping an eye on Kari, watching her every movement._

* * *

"Hahaha." Wally laughed dryly once more, "If you're wondering why I'm laughing, these happy couple you see in this story get zapped by that epilogue that doesn't exist. Oh, and TK. I don't think stalking someone is the best way to get them to like you. It's just a suggestion, but go talk to her."

* * *

 _Kari knew this and it thrilled her to the core. The two had been flirting with one another for many months and it was only a matter of time. Ken and Yolei were doing their own thing. They've been dating for two months and acted quite natural with one another. Ken mellowed Yolei out and Yolei brought Ken out of his shell. They were a nice match._

* * *

"At least one happy couple doesn't get zapped." Wally mumbled, "Can you give me something to rip apart?"

* * *

 _Tai sighed as he sipped his drink. He was watching everyone having a good time and he smiled. It was great to have the whole gang together without any dangerous threat of any kind. They had to do this more often._

 _"Enjoying everything Tai?" Sora asked._

 _Tai turned and found Sora by his arm smiling up at him. Her amber eyes sparkling. He had to resist the urge to tell her how he felt. She belonged to another. One of his best friends and he couldn't betray him like that._

 _"I am Sor, it's great seeing everyone here" he said._

* * *

"Giahah, something to riff!" Wally exclaimed, "It's a spelling error, a misnaming, and an - oh forget it. It's Christmas. I'll forgive it."

* * *

 _"That's good Tai, but why aren't you mingling like the others?" Sora asked._

 _"Don't feel like it. I just want to sit back and watch" Tai said._

 _"That's new for you Tai, you're not the one to sit back and watch" Sora said._

 _Tai shrugged then smiled._

 _"I'm a constant surprise" he said._

* * *

Patrick: The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma *milk spills*

* * *

 _"I'll say, I'm not sure how to take this new Tai Kamiya" Sora said with a teasing smile._

 _"I'm the same old Tai you know. Just more mature" Tai shot back matching Sora's smile._

 _"More mature? Now that's a stretch for you" Sora teased back._

* * *

"I refer you to my dry laugh." Wally said.

* * *

 _"You wound me Takenouchi" Tai said clutching his heart dramatically._

* * *

Mercutio: Oh, I am slain! A plague o' both your houses!

* * *

 _Sora giggled and nudged Tai in the arm with her elbow. Tai copied her action and they started a bumping game with one another. Both were having quite a lot of fun doing this. They both had smiles and taunting one another. It was like old times._

 _"That the best you got Takenouchi? Tennis has made you soft" Tai said._

 _"Bite me Kamiya, I can take you down any day" Sora shot back._

 _"Yeah right, I'm the king" Tai said smugly._

 _"King of the losers maybe" Sora said with a smirk._

* * *

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! Your poorly written smack talk can harm the dead!" Wally grunted.

* * *

 _"Ouch, that hurt Takenouchi" Tai said with a mock wince._

 _They bantered back and forth forgetting that there were other people around. They were kids again acting just like kids do. No care in the world._

 _"Hey Sora, sorry I'm late."_

 _This broke the mood. Sora turned from her little game with Tai to her boyfriend, Matt._

 _"That's alright Matt, I was just hanging out with Tai" Sora said._

 _Matt just nodded._

 _"Well, I'm going to go talk to the others" he said then left._

 _Sora turned back to Tai to see him with a small frown on his face._

 _"What is it Tai?" she asked._

 _"Nothing, I just thought you'd want to spend time with Matt" Tai said._

 _"No, I'd rather spend my time with you, unless you don't want me around?" Sora asked with an arched eyebrow._

 _"I do, but wouldn't you want to spend time with your boyfriend" Tai said as naturally as he could._

 _Sora shook her head._

 _"No, Matt and I broke up a while ago" she said._

* * *

"Oh, great, plot connivence. NEXT!"

* * *

 _Tai was shocked. How come he didn't know this. Right, he had been avoiding Sora so that meant he wasn't up to date with what was going on._

 _"Are you all right?" he asked._

 _"Yeah, Matt and I had fun, but we both knew it wouldn't last. So we ended it before it became bitter" Sora said._

 _Tai knew he should be jumping for joy right now since Sora was now single and his to take, but he had to respect his friends. He didn't want to come off too strong or have Matt angry with him for dating his ex. That wouldn't do._

* * *

"That is ... an okay explanation for Tai's side. Sora's side of the story needs some work." Wally said.

* * *

 _"So Matt is back to being single and so am I, which I am happy to have" Sora said._

 _"Oh" Tai said._

 _"Yeah, it was nice to be in a relationship since this was my first, but it wasn't meant to last. Your first" Sora said._

* * *

"Why?" Wally grunted.

* * *

 _"And you know this because?" Tai asked._

 _"Hello, bearer of the crest of love, I just know" Sora said pointing to herself._

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHHAAHA ... CURSES! That's your explanation? That's the biggest wad of nonsense I have ever seen." Wally said.

A poster for _Teen Titans Go!_ appears.

"I said nonsense, not utter stupidity." Wally sighed.

* * *

 _"Right" Tai said._

 _Sora shook her head._

 _"Oh Tai, so naïve when it comes to love and relationships" she said._

 _"Hey, I've had plenty had plenty of relationships" Tai argued._

 _"I know that Tai, but you've never been in a meaningful one" Sora said._

 _Tai frowned._

 _"I hate it when you do that" he said._

 _Sora sighed._

 _"So what do are you looking for in a girl, Tai?" she asked._

 _Iwantyou Tai thought, but knew better than to say it out loud._

 _"I want a girl who can handle being around the guys. I mean, she can take care of herself if I am not around. She doesn't have to being stunning to everyone, but to me she has to be the most beautiful girl ever. She has to be okay with me being me and know that I will make some dumb things, but will forgive me and help not do them again" Tai said._

* * *

"That is actually a very good standard for couples. " Wally admitted.

* * *

 _"Wow Tai, I can only think of one girl who can do that" Sora said._

 _"Really, who?" Tai asked._

 _Sora leaned in close and Tai felt his breath catch in his throat. They were so close when multiple sounds broke their moment. They turned and found TK and Kari locking lips under the mistletoe. Joe and Ken were holding back Davis, who looked like he was ready to kill TK and cry at the same time. Matt was smiling proudly at his brother. Mimi was smiling big at the new couple. Izzy had his arm around his girlfriend smiling. Yolei was taking pictures with Kari's camera and Cody had a look on his face that said about time._

 _"I think they stole our thunder" Tai said turning back to Sora._

 _"Don't care, let them have it. I want you" Sora said._

 _Tai's eyes widen at this and before he could respond Sora grabbed him and kissed him hard._

* * *

"That's the end of it." Wally said.

"Though this story could use a ton of descriptive language, I doubt this is in anyway a bad story. My personal gripe is that none of these couples, except Ken and Yolei, will never happen in canon. But seriously, please elaborate on why Sora and Matt aren't a thing anymore. Another personal gripe is that the rest of the cast are really living props. I really want to know about the whole Kari, TK, and Davis subplot. I think the story must could be a little more interesting." Wally explained.


	4. It's a Wonderful Journey

_**Those Kids with a Typewriter**_

 _ **It's a Wonderful Journey By: dinodeclan**_

"Hello and welcome to Those Kids with a Typewriter where bad fanfiction burns." Wally said inhaling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS ... almost. But it's not too early for more Christmas reviews. Today we're talking about Ash's life as a trainer."

* * *

 **Hello everyone**. **I've been waiting to write this forever. I hope you like it. And Merry Christmas. BTW Serena has her old look back in this. And this takes after she confessed to Ash. Enjoy.**

* * *

"In your exposition, not your author's notes." Wally said.

* * *

 _I was almost to Snowbelle City, the home of my last Kalos badge. I was in a middle of a battle with this trainer by the name of Morty and his powerful Golduck. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" I told my partner. He tackled Golduck like it was nothing. "Golduck, use Brick Break!" Golduck's hand glowed and hitted Pikachu off of it. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" "Golduck, Brick Break again!" Both of our moves had collided. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball." Pikachu released a ball electricity and threw it at Golduck. "Golduck, use Aqua Tail and push it away!" Golduck released a jet of water out of it's tail and hitted the Electro Ball away._

* * *

"Using water to divert electricity ... " Wally mouthed, "Of course, Don't you know anything about science?"

* * *

I have to use an Electric type move against a water type pokemon like Golduck. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu was unleashing bolts of lightning out of his body.

"Pika, chuuuuu!"

"Golduck, use Aqua Jet!" Golduck was surrounded by water, and somehow, it uses Thunderbolt as an advantage. Electricity was surrounding it's Aqua Jet. It hitted Pikachu and he was unable to battle. I was surprised as were my friends.

* * *

"I refer you to my last remark." Wally said.

* * *

 _I came running after Pikachu to see if he was okay. "Pikachu, are you okay?" I asked. Pikachu was very weak. "Pikachu." Pikachu was okay after that battle. "You did great buddy." I told him._

 _I thought to myself, how was it that Golduck was able to get hit by Thunderbolt and not be affected. "Golduck return." Golduck returned to it's pokeball, and Morty came up to me. "Impressive, isn't it?" He said. "I've trained my Golduck to not be affected by electric type moves. Especially one as pathetic as that Thunderbolt."_

* * *

"Can you 'train' yourself to survive jumping off a cliff and being flattened by a train?" Wally grumbled.

* * *

 _He was being so mean to me._

* * *

"Really? That's your only thought." Wally sighed.

* * *

 _"And I bet the seven badges you have are phonies that you made to get yourself into the Kalos league. I have been battling with my Golduck since it was a Psyduck, and you can't even beat him with a type advantage."_

* * *

"No you dumb fool, you trained your duck to not be affected by electricity." Wally moaned.

* * *

 _His bragging kept bothering me. But what if he was right? What if I'm not strong enough to be a Pokemon Master._

 _Later that night at the Pokemon Center, I've been thinking about what Morty had said. When Clemont and Bonnie came along._

 _"Ash, are you okay?" Bonnie asked followed by Dedenne. "Denne?"_

 _"Yeah, just thinking." I said._

 _I wished that it was true. What Morty said to me was still running through my head like a train._

 _"Can I get you something to eat?" Clemont asked._

 _"No thanks." I said. "Not hungry."_

 _"But you're always hungry." Clemont said trying to make a point._

 _"Well not this time." I told him. My pokemon were worried too. Noibat, Hawlucha,Talonflame, Greninja, even Pikachu._

 _Little that I know that Serena was coming right behind me._

 _"Hey there, Serena." When Bonnie mentioned that she was coming up, I was surprised. My heart was pounding like crazy. Ever since Serena told me she love me, that feeling was going through me, but I didn't know what it was._

* * *

"It took him several regions, but he finally figured out what love is!" Wally said.

Party hats were given to every person in the room.

The angels were singing.

Everyone was happy!

* * *

 _"Hey guys." Serena said before looking at me. I couldn't tell because I couldn't stand looking at her without my heart pumping. But I think she was worried. "Hey."_

 _"Hey." I greeted back._

 _A while after Clemont and Bonnie left. I was left alone with Serena. Not only was I having that strange feeling I never had before, but the thought of giving up my dream as well._

 _"Are you still thinking about what Morty said to you?" Asked Serena._

 _"Yeah." I said. "I've been thinking lately that, what if I'm not cut to be a pokemon master? What if My dream is impossible to achieve? What if..." Serena stopped me right there at that sentence._

* * *

"You know, Ash Ketchum is one of the biggest fools I have ever seen. He literally follows the same basic pattern for several regions and still hasn't met his goal. That is the very definition of insanity. We expect him to grow and learn, but as shown in _Best Wishes_ , Ash managed to do the exact opposite. He is an irresponsible one. He brags about how much of a 'bond' he has with his Pokemon, but he just dumps them off at Oak. Hard to be sympathetic to such a guy. When was Muk anything other than a cheap gag in the past five years (2010-2015) as of this writing? Maybe it is time for the anime to get rebooted? Maybe Ash should just take time off and reconsider his overall game plan." Wally said, "It's time for him to grow up."

"But wait, Wally! Other shows have characters that don't age. Why should the anime be any different?" Wally exasperated, "Answer me this, do those shows have continuity? A continuous story? A timeline that doesn't slide?"

* * *

 _"Ash stop it!" I'm sure you, your dream will come true. When I started on my journey, I didn't even have a dream to make come true. You told me I'll find my dream with my pokemon. And because of you I'm a performer. And I know you can do the same because your a great guy Ash." Serena stopped and blushed for a minute. "I mean uh…"_

 _To be honest, she kind of made me blush too. "Thanks Serena, but…" I didn't know what to say, should I or shouldn't I give up on my journey. "I'm gonna go walk outside for a while." I told her. I bet she was still worried about me._

 _I was outside still wondering what to do. 'Do I go give up or do I keep going to the top?' I thought. I've walked for what felt like forever. That's when it happened._

 _"Huh, what's this?" I found what looks like a door._

 _I looked all around, and it was strange. Nothing was holding it. Nothing was behind it. And nothing about it was normal._

* * *

"So we move onto chapter two," Wally said, "So Ash goes through the door and... "

* * *

 _"Hello." it scared the dickens off of me. It was a girl about my age and she was with a Gothitelle._

 _"Who are you!" I asked her._

 _"Now, now Ash." she told me. "I've been showing trainers like you the path they should take for years, I think I know what I'm doing." "Gothitelle."_

 _It was so weird that she knew my name._

* * *

"Hooray for Angel Girl... I guess." Wally said, "Really Ash? You've been through almost six regions, been on the news who-knows how many times, and saved the **world.** I think people would recognize you."

* * *

 _"How did you…" I tried to ask her but she just keep changing the subject. She just wants me to follow her. "Come with me."_

 _"Why?" I asked. "And where are we going?"_

 _"Wherever it is you were running to." she answered in a strange way. But I told her that I wasn't running away, and she said that I was running from someone, and I asked who, and she says…_

 _"You're running from Ash." I was very confused. I told her I was Ash._

 _"Not the Ash you should be." she says. "Tonight, Gothitelle and I will be taking you through three different rooms." " Gothi."_

* * *

"Okay, this will annoy me, but can someone tell me why Gothitelle needs to be here?" Wally said, "Anyways, so Ash is given the position of Frontier Brain in this good future, aka, the one where he continues his never-ending journey."

* * *

 _Next thing I knew, we were all in a different building full of people in fancy clothes._

 _"This is really strange." I said._

 _"Being invisible has it's downside." the girl told me._

 _Then I started to recognize them. "Hey wait a minute, these are some of the trainers I met during my journey!" I saw everyone of them, Bianca, Trevor, Zoey, Kenny, Morrison, Ritchie, even Gary, Paul and Trip._

 _"See anything familiar about this group?" She asked me pointing to a group of trainers._

 _I answered, "Yeah, they're the trainers I traveled with on my journey. And they've all fulfilled their dreams. There's Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and…"_

 _"Your wife." She said. "Serena, the Kalos Queen."_

 _I was surprised. "My wife?"_

 _"Yes." she said. "And over there, that's your daughter. Yume." She told me that we named her after our dreams._

 _"Whats wrong?" She asked me. "You do love her, don't you?"_

 _I kind of blushed in front of her. "Well I uh…"_

* * *

"Ash 'love = friendship' Ketchum then is shown a reformed Team Rocket. He learns the Angel Girl's name." Wally said.

* * *

 _"My name is Dora." she said introducing herself. "And this is my Gothitelle." "Gothitelle."_

 _"Is this some kind of trick?" I asked her._

 _She told me that this was no trick, so I thought that it was some kind of dream. She told me that it wasn't._

 _"Thanks a bunch, dream girl. Be seeing you in my naps." I opened a closet door by accident, and it really hurts, so I guessed that it wasn't a dream after all._

 _A little while after we were outside. "So this is real?" I asked. "I really became a Pokemon Master? And I'm really strong, and famous?"_

 _"Only if you don't give up on your dreams." She told me. "Lately you've been wondering if you should quit while you're ahead, ever since you lost against Morty."_

 _"But what if he's right?" I asked. "What if I'm better off not being a Pokemon Trainer."_

 _"I think you'll understand better after our next stop." she said. After I asked her what the second stop is, Dora ordered Gothitelle to make us go to the next room. "Gothi!" Using her psychic powers, Dora's Gothitelle created a bunch of doors._

 _"The first room was what your future will be if you never give up on your dreams." she said. "The second room is what life would be like if you never had a dream."_

 _"Why are there so many doors, if we need to go to one room?" I asked_

 _"Time is a river," she said. "Where even the tiniest changes can lead to a cascade of effects downstream."_

 _I wished I knew what that meant. She told me I can pick any door I want. So I chose the red door._

* * *

"Like I said, is Dora's Pokemon really necessary?" Wally grunted, "Chapter three."

* * *

 _"Where are we?" I asked Dora. "I've never seen this place before."_

 _"Yes you have." she said. "Remember? This is Lumiose City."_

 _"It never looked like this." I looked around all around town, and it was dark, and gloomy. Then I saw Team Rocket's symbol. "Oh no, Team Rocket took over?"_

 _"Team Rocket took over the whole world." said Dora. "Because you never gone on your journey."_

* * *

"Hey Dora, how's world-destroying Mewtwo? Or the birds or Molly Hale or Iron-Masked Marauder or Butler's Groudon or Dialga and Palkia or ticked-off Arceus?" Wally began, "Or - "

 **CONTINUITY ALARM**

* * *

 _I saw the whole town. All of Team Rocket were ruling this town with an iron fist. Then I saw Serena with a ponytail walking out._

 _"I'm sorry again about what happened." she said. "But I promise I'll come in early and stay late first thing tomorrow."_

 _I was really worried about her. "Serena."_

 _"She works for a store over there." Dora said. "Some of the locals worked for food, with Team Rocket taking over." "Goth gothitelle."_

 _She then took something out of her pocket. I was surprised to see it. It was the handkerchief I gived Serena when we were children. "I wish you were here." she said with a sigh. "You would know what to do, just like you knew what to do when we were kids. Even if you don't, at least I'll be happy again to see you one last time."_

* * *

"So after she contemplates her life, she get beaten to a pulp by Team Rocket controlled Pokemon, specifically his, Ash goes to see the fate of Pikachu."

* * *

We were then at the Viridian City Gym.

"He's right there." Dora pointed to GIovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. And he was using Pikachu in a battle against a trainer and her Vileplume.

* * *

"Yep, he's a 'valued' member of Team Rocket."

* * *

"Please, please tell me this isn't real. This isn't what I want."

" What is it that you want?" Dora asked me.

"I just want all of this to change." I told her.

"Don't worry, Ash." Dora said. "Things can change. Gothitelle"

Gothitelle created another door with her psychic powers.

* * *

"Just skip the next chapter. It's just just a Team Rocket battle." Wally said, "Then there is the epilogue."

* * *

 _ **Epilogue.**_

 _Morty was packing up to continue his journey, when…_

 _"Oh you're here." he said when he turned around._

 _"Good to see you again." Dora said._

 _"Gothitelle."_

 _"I knew you showed helped Ash, last night." Morty said._

 _"Well you were the tried to act like dad." Dora said. "As always."_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN**

"This story ... sucks, but for different reasons. Ash is still the bare-bones character, and I hate why Team Rocket is on top with all the legendary mania going around around the same time, and Dora had an unnecessary Gothitelle. You know what, this story doesn't suck. It's pretty cute and all that, but I didn't like the whole lesson. The lesson should have been Ash visiting a world where he just gave up in the middle of the journey and what happens."


	5. A Random Pokemon Tale

_**Those Kids with a Typewriter**_

 _ **Presents**_

 _ **A Random Pokemon Tale By: OverpoweredAwesome**_

* * *

 _ **A Random Pokemon Tale**_

 _By: OverpoweredAwesome_

 _Ash Ketchum has turned 15, and is still on his way to becoming a Pokemon Master. Feelings will finally be revealed and he has a brand new rival. Maybe even returning characters will come! I hope you enjoy!_

 _Rated: Fiction T - English - Friendship/Romance - Ash K./Satoshi, Serena, Clemont/Citron, Bonnie/Eureka - Chapters: 8 - Words: 9,169 - Reviews: 11 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 2 - Updated: 21h ago - Published: Dec 14 - Status: Complete - id: 11668359_

* * *

"I have nothing... Just bleh." Wally said turning over on his desk, "I can't even do the intro with this crap."

"As you may or may not have noticed, I'm not a fan of Ash Ketchum for a number of reasons. All of which are addressed in this story. This story, however, handles it in the worst possible way. If you're going to bash something, do it right. Support it with facts rather than be a complete jerk." Wally said, "Let's get into it."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Kalos region..._

 _"COME ON GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET TO SNOWBELLE CITY! THE KALOS LEAGUE IS WAITING FOR ME!"_

 _A ten-year old boy ran ahead of his friends with his partner, Pikachu on his shoulder._

* * *

"Sure, the summary says he is fifteen, but it says he is ten right here. Consistency, you suck at it." Wally crudely remarked.

* * *

 _"Wait up, Ash! We're not all as fast as you are!"_

 _"No, Clemont, YOU'RE not as fast as he is!"_

 _"Bonnie, I think we get the picture."_

* * *

"You know, I think something like..."

* * *

 _"Wait up, Ash! We're not all as fast as you are!" Clemont huffed as he tried to keep up._

 _"No, Clemont, YOU'RE not as fast as he is!" Bonnie yelled._

 _"Bonnie, I think we get the picture." Serena said._

* * *

"Is it that hard?" Wally asked.

* * *

 _His three friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were trying their best, but, as usual, the raven-haired boy had outrun him. Ash was a ten-year old who had traveled through the Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, And Unova regions. He had also caught some strong Pokemon along the way, as well as successfully making it to the regional leagues. Serena was an aspiring performer whose team consisted of Eevee, Braixen, and Pancham. She hopes to be Kalos queen one day. She also has a huge crush on Ash. Clemont and Bonnie were brother and sister; Clemont was the Lumiose City gym leader, and Bonnie was his personal matchmaker, trying to hook him up with every girl they interact with. Anyway, they were walking along Route 20 until they saw a young boy walking along the path._

* * *

"This is choppy and annoying. Why are you being this descriptive at this point? You should have given small burst of exposition when these people are talking. That way, we don't have to sit through a wall of text. Man, this thing is lazy." Wally grunted.

* * *

 _"I really need to some training! HEY!" Ash yelled to the boy, who in turn, looked up._

 _"Do you mind battling me? I'm about to challenge the Snowbelle Gym!"_

 _The boy then glared, and shouted, "MY NAME'S MICHAEL. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING YOU, KETCHUM."_

* * *

"Michael, oh boy." Wally said, "This certainly is not the Orre Michael everyone loves... for the most part. This is where we get our Marty Stu - "

* * *

 _The four kids stood astonished, wondering how he knew Ash._

 _"How do you-no matter. Noibat, let's go!" Ash then threw Noibat's PokeBall, after which Noibat appeared._

* * *

"Redundancy department of redundant department." Wally said, "Also, why is Ash sending Noibat, a pokemon with no battle experience, to face someone in a gym of ICE AND SNOW. It is weak to ice from TWO DIFFERENT FRONTS AND HAS NO BATTLE EXPERIENCE. "

* * *

 _Michael stood glaring, and said, "I refuse to battle you."_

 _"HUH?!" Serena, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont said in unison. "Why?!" Ash asked._

 _"I refuse to battle a Pokemon like that, knowing that you have an experienced Greninja, Talonflame, and Pikachu you can use." Michael responded calmly._

* * *

"I ... have to give this argument to Michael, but his next line screams 'Marty Stu' so much that it makes me have to work to like this character. Actually, that's an insult to characters. Mouthpiece will do." Wally groaned.

* * *

 _"How did you know that?"_

 _"I know a lot about you, Ketchum. Tell you what: defeat me and I'll leave you with your stupid self. Lose, and I come with you."_

 _Ash, confused, reluctantly said, "Deal."_

 _"Ash, wait," Serena said, "We don't know him, or where he comes from! How can we trust him."_

 _"I just need to win! I don't care where he comes from."_

* * *

"Ash is an idiot, but he's not so much of an idiot that he decides to gamble like this. Before you say Ash has gambled before, I say this. He doesn't gamble on something like this." Wally said.

* * *

 _"So are we battling, or not?" Michael asked impatiently._

 _"YES, WE ARE! GRENINJA, I CHOOSE YOU!"_

 _Michael stared at Greninja, then put a knowing grin on his face. "ELECTIVIRE, I CHOOSE YOU!"_

 _"Hmmm...an Electivire..." Ash pulled out his PokeDex._

 _"KETCHUM, PUT THAT AWAY! YOU'VE SEEN AN ELECTIVIRE BEFORE! REMEMBER PAUL?"_

 _That question stopped Ash in his tracks._

 _"Paul? Who's Paul?" Asked Bonnie._

 _"You'll know if you're friend beats me."_

 _"I WILL. GRENINJA, USE WATER SHURIKEN!"_

 _Greninja prepared a shuriken of water to send to Electivire._

 _"Dodge."_

 _With blinding speed, Electivire dodged the coming attack._

 _"WHAT?" Ash said._

 _"Grab Greninja." With its two tail like chargers, Electivire grabbed his opponent and gripped it as hard as he could. "GRENINJA, GET OUT OF THERE!"_

 _"Not quite. Thunder."_

 _While still holding Greninja, Electivire belted out a strong Thunder. As a result, Greninja was badly damaged, but not out._

 _"Way to hang in there! Now use Aerial Ace!"_

 _Greninja faced Electivire, and successfully escaped, and landed an Aerial Ace._

 _"Great job!"_

 _"I wouldn't be so sure."_

 _"HUH?" Ash, dumbfounded, looked at his Greninja. It couldn't move._

 _"Electivire's special ability is Static. Greninja completely paralyzed. Now use Thunder."_

 _A successful Thunder knocked out Greninja._

 _"GRENINJA!"_

* * *

"CinemaSins would have a ball in this one section alone." Wally groaned, "Right now, Michael, the guy from Orre that everyone likes, will join us in ripping apart this scene."

"Good Lord, what's with all the yelling? I can see the scenery you're chewing between your teeth right now. Ash is not telling Greninja how to get out of there or using Matrix Digivolution - I mean the Ash-Greninja thing. Where's the description? This thing is bare bones when it comes to that stuff. It's so coincidental that static decided to activate."

* * *

 _Michael returned Electivire, and walked to Ash and his friends. "Well, aren't you going to give me a berry to heal him of his paralysis?"_

* * *

"Ash Ketchum, you are acting like an entitled brat right now. Would it have killed you to ask 'May you hand me a berry to heal him?' Oh wait, this fanfic turns your competence level to even 'Stupidly Low Low'." Wally said.

* * *

 _With a disapproving, Michael responded, "No. You have to be prepared for anything. If only you actually used your head, and actually bought some potions and berries at a Pokemon Center."_

 _"WHAT WAS THAT?"_

* * *

"Geez, Ash, turn on your hearing aid." Wally joked, "Michael is being a jerk again."

* * *

 _"HEY! You can't talk to Ash like that!" Serena said._

* * *

"I've certainly done so at company meetings." Game!Serena said.

"Get out of my room!" Wally ordered.

* * *

 _"That's right! Ash is better than you ever were!" Bonnie said._

* * *

"No ... not really. Both Ash and Michael are flat characters..." Wally said.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOO**_

"Come on, you know he won't be a master." Wally sighed.

* * *

 _"True..." Clemont agreed._

 _Turning to Ash's friends, he answered, "I'm not taking orders from an amateur performer, failed inventor, and child."_

* * *

"Says the dickhead." Wally growled.

* * *

"ENOUGH! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND THEM?!" Ash questioned, with Pikachu ready to strike.

"I can't say how I know...but let me explain." Michael said, reaching into his backpack, and pulling out a sandwich, and PokeFood.

"All right, team! Lunch time!" Michael said, releasing his team.

The Electivire emerged, along with a Tyranitar, Sylveon, Hitmonchan, Garchomp, and Giratina. However, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont noticed only the Giratina.

* * *

"How did he get Giratina?" Wally said.

Gosei: There's a simple explanation for that

* * *

 _"WHOA! I've never seen a Pokemon as gigantic as that one!" Bonnie said in awe._

* * *

"Xerneas, Yveltal, Hoopa Unbound, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina ... Need I list more?" Wally growled.

* * *

 _"Wow, you must be a strong trainer! How did you catch that Giratina?" Ash asked._

 _Michael finished pouring his Pokemon's food, and walked up to Ash._

 _"I don't know...I just, well, how do I say it in your language? Oh right! I BATTLED IT, THREW A POKEBALL AND CAUGHT IT! Something you wouldn't do!"_

 _"Of course I would! But Giratina is a mythical Pokemon! You caught one of the rarest Pokemon in the world."_

 _Michael chuckled. "ONE? More like ALL." He took out his PokeDex and showed him his completed PokePedia (Pokemon Encyclopedia). "As you can see, I am a Pokemon master."_

* * *

"Okay, hahahahahahahahahaha." Wallly laughed. He pulled out a magic gun and began shooting it. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

He dropped the weapon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

 _"Oh, Ketchum we have a lot of work to do..."_

 _On Route 18..._

 _Ash, Michael, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont all traveled to the Pokemon Center to rest their Pokemon. Ash seized the opportunity to get to know Michael._

 _"So you've traveled through all of the regions and caught all of the Pokemon in that region?"_

 _"That's right. I've also performed another feat, but, get past the Elite Four, and you'll find out soon enough."_

 _"What feat?" Serena questioned him curiously. Bonnie and Clemont also stared at him with wide eyes._

* * *

"Do you people not know how the league works? Also, Michael gets another Marty Stu point." Wally said.

* * *

 _"Hmmm...Bonnie, can I talk to you for a second?" Michael asked the six-year-old girl. Shocked, Bonnie stayed behind while Clemont, Ash, and Serena walked ahead._

 _"What's up? Did I do something wrong?" asked Bonnie nervously._

 _"No! I would just like to admire the fact that you have some of best logical skills I've seen thus far, compared to Clemont and Ash that is."_

 _"ARE YOU CALLING MY BIG BROTHER AN IDIOT?! MY BROTHER IS GAZILLION TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU! I know Ash is extremely oblivious to almost everything, BUT INSULTING MY BROTHER IS-"_

 _"No! Clemont is good with logic but think about it. Every time he says, "The Future is Now Thanks to Science", he doesn't really contribute to the problem...except for if you want a new hairstyle."_

* * *

"I ... have to give Michael this point. Also 'Contribute to the problem'. What? Do you want him to make the problem bigger. You know what, I take back my praise." Wally growled.

* * *

 _Bonnie prepared for a comeback, but couldn't speak, knowing that Michael was right._

 _"But anyway, I wanted to tell you the feat I was mentioning earlier."_

 _After hearing this, Bonnie eagerly listened and even Dedenne peeked out to hear the secret._

 _"I'm the Champion of every region. Even Diantha has fallen against my team."_

 _With a smug look on his face, Michael walked ahead to catch up with the others. As Bonnie tried to catch up, he stopped and turned to Bonnie once more._

 _"I need you to do something for me. In the future, you need to tell Clemont about Serena and Ash."_

 _"How did you know-"_

 _Michael was already running to catch up to the three kids. Bonnie stood behind, stupefied._

* * *

"Marty Stu," hissed Wally.

* * *

 _"Ash, I caught Giratina for another reason besides befriending it. I caught it so I can have a powerhouse just in case my other five Pokemon get knocked out. In addition, it knows moves exclusive to that Pokemon."_

 _"I never thought of it like that. Now you make me want to catch a legendary!" Ash stood out of his seat._

 _"Too late, Ashy boy. You have to seize the opportunity when it was presented to you. How do you think Tobias caught his Darkrai and Latios? In addition to his Lugia, Rayquaza, Ho-Oh, and Suicune?"_

 _Ash caught himself when he heard the name Michael just called him. "Ashy boy". He tried to remember where he had heard that name._

 _"How-do you know about Tobias?"_

 _"Oh, that reminds me! Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Paul was Ash's rival back in the Sinnoh region, when he was traveling with his friend, Pokemon Doctor Brock and Future Coordinator Dawn. Also, Ash used to perform with her in contests. Remember, Ash? Oh, right, Tobias! He's was Ash's final opponent before he lost in the Sinnoh league. He only saw his Darkrai and Latios. I once encountered him and battled his entire team. I won 4-0."_

* * *

Broken Record: Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu Marty Stu

* * *

 _Serena was both excited and stunned at the same time. She never knew that Ash used to perform, and thought that maybe he can give her some tips. However, she was stunned because Ash had traveled with a girl in that region!_

 _"You okay, Serena?" Bonnie asked Serena with a knowing look, to which Michael responded with a glare at Bonnie that said, "Not the time."_

 _"But, although you lost earlier, you have some real potential! First you have to get to the league, and to do that, you have to beat Wulfric, the Ice type gym leader."_

 _"How will I do that? I don't have-"_

 _"Fire types? Simple: Catch them yourself, or go to that PC box, and ask Professor Oak for your Charizard and Infernape."_

 _Ash suddenly remembered his two most loyal fire types! He rushed over to the PC Box and Michael followed._

 _"Ash, while you're talking to him, ask about Charizard X."_

 _"What's that? Wait, you mean Charizard can Mega Evolve?"_

 _"Yes. Plus, you'll need it when you battle Sawyer's Mega Sceptile."_

 _"Sceptile too?"_

* * *

"Ash, you knew about Sceptile already. You're somehow a bigger fool than when this fic started." Wally growled again.

* * *

 _Michael walked over to the table as Ash talked to Professor Oak. As he sat down, Bonnie whispered to him._

 _"I told Clemont! Now only Ash is the only one that doesn't know."_

 _Serena quickly looked at Bonnie, blushing madly._

 _"Know what?"_

 _"Ohhh...Serena doesn't know I know."_

 _"KNOW WHAT?"_

 _"About you and Ash."_

 _Serena gasped. She then whispered to Bonnie, with a hint of fury in her voice._

 _"DON'T-TELL-ASH."_

 _Bonnie stared at Serena's ice-blue eyes and realized she wasn't joking. She then did the same to Clemont, who quickly agreed to Serena's wishes. She was about to do it to Michael, but he had released his Electivire, standing next to him._

 _"Don't even Serena. I intend to let Ash figure it out."_

 _Serena calmed down, and sat back down. At this instant, Ash rushed up to them._

 _"Guys, I got Infernape and Charizard back with his Mega stone!"_

 _Michael got up and walked up to the PC Box and contacted Professor Oak._

 _"Professor Oak. I'd like to withdraw Suicune and Articuno."_

 _"The two legendary Pokemon? Right away!"_

 _Michael walked up to Ash with his two transferred Pokemon._

 _"It's training time."_

* * *

"I give up. I'm just gonna sound like a broken record." Wally huffed.

* * *

 _ **"** THE DOUBLE BATTLE BETWEEN MICHAEL AND ASH WILL NOW BEGIN!"_

 _"Suicune, Articuno, let's go!"_

 _Michael threw one PokeBall and one Quick Ball to reveal one of the legendary dogs, Suicune, and one of the legendary birds, Articuno._

 _"INFERNAPE, CHARIZARD, I CHOOSE YOU!"_

 _Ash threw two Pokeballs to reveal his two most loyal Fire types, Infernape, and Charizard._

 _"All right, Ash, what types do you see here?"_

 _Ash answered, "Ice!"_

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! What the - Suicune is a water pokemon, not an ice. Come on did you even check your work? Gah, it's getting worse and worse by the chapter." Wally groaned.

* * *

 _"Correct, so what do you expect their moves to be?"_

 _"Ice type."_

 _"True. But that's not entirely the case. Suicune, use Hydro Pump! Articuno, use Ice Beam!"_

 _With that, Suicune shot a blast of water straight at Charizard and Articuno shot a ray of Ice at Infernape!_

* * *

"After this, there is a battle. The battle is just boring. This is where purple prose should come in. This is one of those scenarios where overdescribing for the sake of melodrama come into play. Battles are suppose to be dramatic." Wally said.

* * *

 _"Charizard is unable to battle! Both of Ash's pokemon are unable to battle! Suicune and Michael are the winners!"_

* * *

Hoopa: Are you surprised?

* * *

 _Ash returned Charizard, and walked up to Serena. Bonnie walked up to Michael's Suicune and gave it a hug._

 _"Hey, Serena, are you OK? You looked worried."_

 _Serena looked down to hide her blush, and quickly responded with a nod._

 _"All right. I just wanted to make sure."_

 _Ash then walked inside, then Serena walked up to Michael._

 _"That was a great-"_

 _"Don't think I didn't see that."_

 _"See what?"_

 _"You sure looked worried about Ash over there...Why don't I push you two along?"_

 _Serena then snapped to attention._

 _"NO! I can do it myself!"_

 _"Too late, I'm going. Suicune, stay with Serena and Bonnie."_

 _Serena stayed behind with Bonnie, who was riding Suicune, and looked nervously at Michael._

 _"Hey, Ash, I heard that there was going to be a Water Pokemon performance in the next route! You should ask Serena out!"_

* * *

"Michael is a mouthpiece for the author to fix the perceived problems for the anime. Instead of getting creative and fixing them in fanfiction form, the author prefers to rant and rave. Michael is a nonentity, a possession sue. An utter waste of a perfectly good character. An utter waste of a reader's time." Wally said, "I don't like Ash, but this is just dumb."

* * *

 _"Doing what, solving problems instead of heading to the next gym, or befriending legendaries to not catch them? Don't you like Serena?"_

 _"Of course I do!"_

 _After that, Ash quickly covered his mouth and started to blush. He was caught. A smile creeped on Michael's face._

 _"You have it bad for her, don't you? Ask Serena out, and if you do, I'll have a surprise waiting for you."_

 _"I don't know..I mean what if she says no?"_

 _"You'll never know unless you ask."_

 _Just then, Serena and Bonnie walked in with Suicune in tow._

 _"Suicune and Bonnie, come with me. Let's leave Ash and Serena alone for a while."_

 _Michael, Suicune, and Bonnie headed into the grove of trees._

 _"What are we doing out here?"_

 _"I'm preparing Ash's surprise...I think he'll like it. I hope he likes flying types..."_

* * *

"Oh, yes. He has three right now."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Hey, Serena, there's something I need to ask you."_

 _Ash looked down, while Pikachu looked at him questioningly, secretly wondering why he was so nervous._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Would you..like to, um, I don't know, hang out with me tomorrow? There's this water Pokemon performance, and I was thinking that maybe you can bring Eevee along with you to hang out with Pikachu. Plus you can get some inspiration for your next performance."_

 _Ash was trying to sound as cool as possible, but was secretly trying not to faint._

 _"I don't believe it,"Serena thought, "Is my dream finally coming true? Is Ash really asking me out on a date?"_

 _"I'd love to! I mean sure!"_

 _In the forest, Michael and Bonnie were examining a Master Ball with Ash's surprise encased._

 _"So it's done. This Pokemon will stay in here unless he goes on the date, in that case we will release it, and he will treat this like a normal encounter."_

 _"Cool!"_

* * *

"Lord have mercy. Moving on to the fourth chapter, it's just an update saying how much everyone hates Michael. Are you surprised?"

"This is as far as I would like to go for the sake of not repeating myself. This story sucks. Forget the Marty Stu and plot-induced stupidity of the characters. The narration is the worst. It's bare bones at most. The mood the story is suppose to be friendship and romance ends up with boring ranting. The dialogue is atrocious. Everyone is USING THIS MUCH VOLUME. We have floating dialogue lines. I'd be okay with it if there was only one speaker, maybe even two. Overall, this story sucks." Wally said.

He burned it. Nuff said.


	6. To the Brink and Back Chapter 1

_**Those Kids with a Typewriter**_

 _ **To the Brink and Back By: James789**_

Wally could not help but state directly at the paper right in front of him as his blood boils. Ash betrayal fic.

"Hello and welcome to Those Kids with a Typewriter where bad fanfiction burns. Well, here we are. The first review of the new year. The first chapter of _To the Brink and Back_." Wally said, "I hate these types of stories. They are poorly written wasted potential. I'd be okay with his friends betraying him if Ash doesn't become some emo jerk. These stories are way to dark and over the top. Why must legendaries dictate everything? Why must Ash become a brooding emo? Let's rip into _To the Brink and Back Chapter 1._ "

* * *

 _"I'm sure you'll love the Pokémon in Kanto!" Ash Ketchum said to his companions, as he, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena walked down the forested Route 1 path toward Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, with his Pikachu nuzzled lovingly on his left shoulder. The quad had just finished their adventures in the Kalos Region, and where heading to Ash's house to plan their next course of action._

 _Ash had come in the Top 4 of the Kalos League, Pikachu narrowly losing against Scottie Sawyer and his recently evolved Sceptile. Scottie had gone on to lose in the next round to an unknown trainer, who proceeded to win the league. Ash was happy that his friend had done so well, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel rather upset._

* * *

"The kid's name is Sawyer. I get where the Scottie comes from (TPCi thanks for your credits), but at least go with canon names." Wally said.

* * *

 _The reason that he was upset was because, while he had recently improved from the Unova League, said Unova Leauge had been a step back, as he made it into the Sinnoh Lily of the Valley Top 4, but upon his loss to Cameron, he made it into the Unova Vertress Top 8. It had all played out the same to him. Compete. Gain 8 Badges. Compete in the regional League. Lose. As he walked along, he began to run through his previous league rankings in his head._

* * *

"Show, don't tell. Storytelling 101 is that we want to see the characters do what you are describing. Have some dialogue." Wally said.

U.N. Owen said, "I would actually like inner thoughts of Ash. He keeps the exact same personality every single time of the day."

"I don't think so. He does show development now and there. He's changed considerable from 1998." Wally said.

"There is a huge difference between development and writing staff. Development should happen within the series itself. Kanto is where he show the most amount to character growth, but the moment he stepped out of the region, flanderization kicked in. He doesn't change within the series itself. Sometimes he actually backtracks. Remember when he Butterfree left to mate? Come _Diamond and Pearl_ and _Black and White_ , we get him wondering what love is." U.N. Owen stated.

"Really, we're discussing this right now?"

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

* * *

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Are you okay? You've been spacing out for a while." Clemont asked his friend, "Anything you want to talk about?"_

 _"Nah, I'm cool."_

 _"Are you sure," Serena Yvonne asked, lifting an eyebrow. She had made great progress with her Pokémon Showcases, but had yet to win the title of Kalos Queen, and had decided to give Pokémon Contests a go, as Showcases were exclusive to Kalos at the moment._

 _"Of course!" Ash exclaimed, putting in a burst of energy to try and cheer them up, "Come on! I can see Pallet Town up ahead!"_

 _"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Bonnie Limon, Clemont's younger sister yelled running ahead, her pochett flying around, startling her little Dedenne._

 _"Oh no you don't," yelled Ash, feeling a little better as he and Serena proceeded to run after their young friend, with Clemont panting and yelling "Wait up, Guys!" from behind them._

 _It was midday in Pallet Town as Ash and his friends ran toward the Ketchum household._

 _"It's been a long time," Serena mused, as she tried to see what had changed when she was last there, many years ago._

 _"Not the same as Lumiose, that's for sure," Clemont stated, as Bonnie kept rushing around to and fro, enjoying the feeling of the country town._

 _"We're almost there!" Ash replied, feeling great at the thought of coming home again, as the familiar shape of his mom's house came into view._

 _"Pika" wondered Pikachu, as his ears twitched._

 _"What is it buddy?" Asked Ash. To him, it looked like his starter Pokemon was sensing something amiss. As they got nearer and nearer to the house, Ash thought that for a brief moment he could hear shouting._

 _As the group of four approached the front porch, Ash climbed up the stairs, and was just about to reach for the doorknob when the door opened suddenly, and Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, stood, looking angry and if she had just been crying, though her expression softened when she saw her only child._

 _"Ash," Delia whispered as she embraced her son a tight hug, "whatever happens, know that I love you and I am proud of you, okay?"_

* * *

"Okay, I call bullcrap with that last line. I don't think Ash is so stupid that he ends up not falling for the obvious trap." Wally said. A long pause took place followed by this.

"Are you going to say it now or later?" U.N. Owen sighed.

"Yeah, he is the type of person to fall for it."

* * *

 _"Okay…," Ash wondered, as he felt a feeling that something strange was going to happen. "Is everything alright mom?" The younger Ketchum enquired, "did something happen?"_

 _"No," replied Mrs. Ketchum, as she noticed Ash's current companions, "But I am worried that something might. I'm going to Professor Oak's lab with Mimey, okay?"_

* * *

"This is utter bullcrap at this point. He should have had Pikachu trail behind him. He should be suspicious. His own mother left the house. He is literally ignoring the proberbial sword hanging over his head." Wally said.

"It's the anime. It's not suppose to win an Oscar." U.N. Owen said.

* * *

 _Ash nodded, and Delia smiled and hurried off to the lab rather quickly, while her Mr. Mime appeared in the doorway with what appeared to be Delia's straw hat and purse, calling after her trying to give them to her._

 _Ash and his friends stared a little unnerved as they watched Delia leave in a hurry. Ash particularly felt as if something was going to happen as he cautiously stepped through the open door, and looked into the house. Upon noticing that there were people in the living room, he entered, and felt relieved to see most of his former traveling companions inside. Misty, Tracey, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan were all sitting on the chairs and couches._

 _What brought Ash's guard up was the fact that his friends all had strange looks on their faces._

 _"Hey guys," Ash started, "What's up? Is something wrong?"_

 _Dawn was the first to speak up. "Nothing Ash, nothing at all… so who are your new friends?" She asked, trying to change the subjec_ t.

* * *

"How did everyone find each other. And where the hell is May? Everyone else is there except May and Brock." Wally said.

"It's the anime." U.N. Owen growled.

* * *

 _"Ah yes! Everyone I would like you to meet Clemont Limon, his sister Bonnie Limon, and this is Serena Yvonne." Ash introduced, with his three Kalos friends introducing themselves to the group._

 _"I actually met Ash a long time ago when we were young, at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp." Serena explained, earning a series of interested looks from the group._

 _"So why are you all here?" Ash inquired "Probably here to congratulate me on my League ranking." He added in thought to himself._

 _"Ash… there is something we wanted to tell you…" Cilan started._

 _"Really? Well what is it?" Ash asked._

 _"Well Ash you see…Cilan continued, but Iris interrupted._

 _"Ash, I think I speak for all of us here when I say this. We think you should stop competing in Pokémon Leagues."_

* * *

"This cliche senario. Will the author fall through and decide to make a unique reaction to this atrocity!" Wally squealed.

* * *

 _3…2…1…_

 _"WHAT!" Exclaimed the raven-haired teen, as Pikachu fell off of his shoulder in surprise._

* * *

"That was a surprise." U.N. Owen said monotonically.

* * *

 _"It's for the best." Tracey tried to reason, "you've been at this for, what, about six years now, and you haven't been able to win a single League Conference, let alone get the chance to face an Elite Four. It's about time that you think about your future. You should probably begin focusing on a career. "_

 _"I agree," continued Cilan "there are countless other Careers out there that involve Pokémon!"_

 _"Look at Brock!" Dawn interjected, "he saw that his dream was too difficult to achieve, so he changed it. Face it Ash, you're just not cut out for battling."_

* * *

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm going to give them this argument. In this universe, Ash has been at it for six years. That's not a good thing because he's not exactly making any funds. Ash is a walking disaster area. If he keeps his legendary adventures up, someone will be able to sue him. Remember that time where he commanded legendaries and their mere presence destroyed a tower?" U.N. Owen said, "While the rest of the fandom likes to age Ash up, I'd like to keep him a child. He still can't be held accountable for all the destruction he causes. Pokemon training really doesn't raise funds unless you're either a Frontier person or League trainer."

"You have to admit, his friends are pretty OOC right here." Wally said, "The author isn't even bothering to write characters. They are literally just a mouthpiece to spew whatever s/he can cough out. This would make so much more sense if Bonnie got fatally hurt and Ash was betrayed then and there. Sure, it wouldn't have more impact than an entire legion of former friends, but it would have the same impact. It bring depth to characters and their actions. It is the perfect way to give Clemont some limelight. Nope. We get this crap."

* * *

 _Ash stood, silent and still, not moving with the brim of his cap covering his eyes. He wasn't the only one stunned to, say the least. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all had incredulous looks on their faces. At last, they found their voices._

 _"How could you say that to your friend!" exclaimed an incredulous Serena, "Ash always said such nice things about you guys!"_

 _"That's not fair," Bonnie yelled with tears forming in the sides of her eyes, "Why do you ask Ash to abandon his dream, yet you still work towards your own dreams!"_

 _"Well," interrupted Max who up to this point had been quiet, "it's simple really. We. Don't. Suck."_

 _"WHAT?!" exclaimed Serena and Bonnie._

 _"Look," Max continued, "I've only just started my Pokémon journey a year ago, and I managed to get in Top 4 at the Ever Grande Conference."_

 _"Ash only made it to the Top 16 of the Indigo Conference on his first attempt," Misty interjected scornfully, "I'll admit he could have gone farther, but his Charizard would not obey him._

 _"Yeah," continued Max, "Shows how weak he is. Although I have to admit," he continued with a strange look on his face, as he slowly got up and walked toward them "you are pretty cute there. What's your name, Blondie?" he asked Bonnie._

 _"What?" Asked an incredulous Bonnie, with Dedenne showing as much disgust as her trainer._

 _"Stick with me, blondie," Max continued unwisely, "Forget about these losers, they're only holding you back from…"_

 _SLAP_

 _Max staggered backwards, a red hand-shaped mark on his face. "The HELL?" He exclaimed._

 _"You…You…CREEP!" Bonnie shouted, and backed away behind Clemont, who immediately stood on the defensive._

 _"You SLAPPED ME!" exclaimed Max, furious._

 _"And you attempted to come on to my little sister," growled Clemont._

 _"Stop."_

* * *

"Ash is clearly going to be mature and show who's the better man." Wally said sarcastically.

* * *

 _The room fell deafly silent as for the first time during the confrontation, Ash spoke._

 _"Out." Ash continued his eyes not visible under the brim of his cap._

 _"Did you see that?" Exclaimed Max._

 _"GET OUT NOW!" Ash shouted, as he lifted his head to show his eyes. Immediately, the traitor's saw that Ash was crying, but they also saw something else visible in his eyes. Pure unadulterated rage._

 _"Geez Ash," continued Iris unwisely, "Your such a…"_

 _"WHAT RIGHT, "Ash roared, "do YOU ALL have to come in and tell me what to do with MY LIFE."_

 _"Ash," Tracey tried to "reason" "it's for the best, and…"_

 _"GET OUT OF MY MOM'S HOUSE!" Ash shouted again, Pikachu sparking angrily on his shoulder._

 _Up until this point, Ash's Pokémon party appeared to have been relatively silent, but if anyone had looked, they would have seen that the 5 full Poke Balls on Ash's belt were shaking. At this point however, Ash's Noivern felt he could not keep quiet any longer. Noivern's Poke Ball opened up to reveal the mighty Soundwave Pokémon. Before anyone could react, Noivern launched a powerful Supersonic attack directed at the traitors. The attack, while also causing them great pain in the ears, caused the traitors to become confused, as the Supersonic move normally does in battle._

 _The force of the attack launched the traitors out of the open living room window, and out onto the lawn. The confusion kicked in and the group passed out._

 _Serena and Bonnie stuck out their tongues at the traitors on the ground and Clemont grumbled a "serves them right" in disdain. Ash, being unable to contain it anymore, bolted to the front door._

 _"Ash!" exclaimed Serena in deep worry._

 _But Ash was already out the door and running toward Professor Oaks Pokémon Research Lab._

* * *

"What a dickhead." U.N. Owen said.

"This fanfic sucks and suck and sucks and suuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkssssss. Forget the stupid premise of the betrayal, let's start with basic facts. The argument that Ash needs a real job would have been a great one. It would be one that could have worked. Ash could have stormed out, gone training, and see how this eternal journey is just not healthy. He could reconcile with his friends. He could learn that nothing is precious because it lasts. That would be a great, but what do we get? The characters become mouth pieces for the author's ranting." Wally concluded, "Ash beating the dead horse for his journey is bad, but no one even goes into detail about why its bad."

"It also feels like the author doesn't care about the source material. You should know that fanfiction is an adaptation of the anime. Treat it as such. You should respect, but take your liberties when they make sense. This specific fanfic assumes the anime's events played out as they did with actual aging and Ash actually winning a league. Since its continuation nature, characters must be in character." U.N. Owen concluded.


	7. Top 7 Worst Pokemon Movies

**_Those Kids with a Typewriter_**

 ** _Top 7 Worst Pokemon Movies_**

"Hello and welcome to Those Kids with a Typewriter where bad fanfiction burns. Today, we'll talk about the worst Pokemon movies in honor of the upcoming twentieth anniversary of the franchise." Wally said, "Let's lay some ground rules. First, the movies will be treated as if they were in one alternate continuity. Second, the Japanese dub will only count if the dub is vastly different. Third, this is all my opinion. You are free to disagree with it."

* * *

Number 7, _4ever_ (Pun Intended)

"While I did enjoy the Iron-Masked Marauder, I did not enjoy the CGI. It feels so out of place. It's not even off-putting out of place. It's just distracting. The 'save and care for the environment' was pretty ham-fisted and annoying. Brock, Misty, and Team Rocket? They're just sidekicks, living props, pointless. Ash and Same are the literal focus of the movie." Wally said.

"Now we move to the ending. Yeah, Deus ex Machina. I know I've harked on that trope to death, but it really was poorly executed. It's not played for irony or humor. One of my favorite movies, _Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , ends in Deus ex Machina. Frollo states that he will smite the wicked and plunge them right into hell. The moment he states that, he slips and the gargoyle comes to life roaring at him as he falls into molten lead. That is irony. For the entire movie, Frollo has been doing nothing by saying he's a righteous man while murdering left and right. Guess who falls into hell? Unless it's very stylized, then Deus ex Machina won't cut it for me."

* * *

Number 6, _Victini and Zekrom/Reshiram_

"Zekrom and Reshiram are vastly different beasts because their ideologies are different. Zekrom believes in an ideal world while Reshiram seeks the truth. The Dragon Force could have been an interesting concept. It could have been a power only drawn by legendaries. When those legendaries begin using it for their own use, it could have devastated the land, sea, and skies. Have the dragons see the devastation they are causing are not making them progress in ideologies. Have Zekrom and Reshiram see that it's causing it to go backwards. Make them atone for their sins." Wally argued, "Or just get a stupid sword nuilding with the power of several hundred psychic-types and move it to stablize the force. What was bad about the movie is that it was human centered with Ash and Damon. It's the Tao Trio's power that caused the conflict in the first place. What was the point of having Ash and Damon shoved in there. I guess they could have been the heroes, but let the ideologies play somewhere. I never felt anything for Zekrom or Reshiram's characters."

* * *

Number 5, _Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea_

Wally inhaled and ranted, "This one was just bad because the legendary it featured was just plain grating. I only have a problem with Manaphy and the ending. The rest was pretty good and fun, but when this movie hits a sore sport, it hits it hard. Kyogre was only in it for only a few minutes despite the billing for it to be somewhat plot relevant. Manaphy's cry is grating. The biggest insult ever made in a Pokemon movie is when Ash hijacks the spotlight (because marketing) from May. He doesn't even legitimately deserve to do anything plot relevant. The super saiyan mode, and yes I'll refer to it as super saiyan mode, was from a Deus ex Machina. Phantom wanted the jewels because they were valuable, but they supported the temple as well. There was nothing to indicate that the sea crown was able to bestow power. The ending was really forced and bumps this to number five on this list."

* * *

Number 4, _Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys_

"The movie was a sci-fi movie that dragged on for way too long. To be honest, I liked that the one-shot character, Tory Lund, got a good degree of focus. Normally, the one-shot Pokemon will be back for the final villainous syndicate battle (or not). It's a little sad to see go characters go to nowhere. The main problem sits within the Deoxys and Rayquaza battle. I feel so indifferent to the battle. We all knew Ash will live. Let's be honest, they have to sell toys somehow." Wally said.

"What about that awesome battle between Rayquaza and Deoxys?" said a fan of the movie.

Why do we want Rayquaza to win? Why do we want Deoxys to win? What characterization do these two have beyond "angry serpent dragon who thinks this shapeshifting beast has invaded by territory" and "don't shoot me. I'm just looking for a friend" do these Pokemon have? Then there is the block plot. Yes, robotic blocks go nuts and make the movie feel longer than it needs to be. The pacing coupled by the lack of characterization for the combatants ruins the film for me." Wally said.

* * *

Number 3, _Arceus and the Jewel of Life_

"The gloves are off now. They were clear had enough time to prepare for this movie. This is where everything stops making sense. The exposition jumps between enough and excessive, but we got to see the exposition play out. Rather than just tell all of it in a flashback, we get to see Sheena explain it then have it play out on their time travel escapade. Arceus lacks common sense for a god. If it hated humans so much, then why didn't it just take the spooky plate, grab all human souls, and cast them into hell or whatever hell they have. It makes no sense. The time travel bit was just plain dumb. Keep in mind I'm judging it as if all the movies took place in an alternate universe, but has the same physics. Time travel should work like traditional fantasy as the anime had an episode dedicated to time travel in AG. If Ash and friends failed at their mission, they would fade away. If they didn't, they would fade away. Returning the jewel would have negated the need go back in time to stop Damos (who was controlled by Marcus) from keeping the jewel away from Arceus. When they return to the future, there were some small problems. The timeline should have bent to the point Arceus should not have rampaged. If that was the case, then Arceus is a forgetful prick that destroys left and right. This is God we're talking about!?

* * *

Number 2, _Genesect and the Legend Awakened_

"You all saw this one coming. Blah blah blah, Newtwo is a clear rehash of the old Mewtwo. Let's get to what annoys me the most. The Douse Drive Genesect. There is a clear distinction between being cute and innocent and trying to poison the audience with how sugary this character is. There is a huge difference between having a sugary personality and a good voice. The main conflict should have been about being an angel in a demon's body, an ugly duckling story. Let other people and pokemon fear the Genesect for looking so unnaturally demonic that it scares them. It may feel out of place in a world with living sludge, but it would make sense as they are beasts of science not nature. Make the Genesect resentful over this and rally other manmade Pokemon to their cause. This is a story of wasted potential much like _Best Wishes_ as a whole."

* * *

Number 1, _Hoopa and the Clash of Ages_

"I need a full review to tear this one apart. Nothing fathoms the sheer level of hate I have for this one movie alone."

* * *

 ** _Editor's Note: I took some nods at Nostalgia Critic's Funniest Shamylan movie moments (Go check it out if you haven't) and I legitimately hate Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. I would rant all day about it, but I'm tired._**


End file.
